Being Different/Gallery
Gallery Young Grinch different.jpg|The Grinch was different after being calling names. File:Jenny_2.jpg|Jenny may be different because of her nature of a robot, but she dreams of being a normal teenager. Young Elsa afraid.png|Elsa was different during her childhood due to her icy powers. Tmnt1990 0.jpg|The TMNT were different because they were considered freaks, though they were later accepted for saving and protecting New York City. The Addams family cartoon.jpg|The Addams Family are different to the eyes of many of their collective peers due to their macabre lifestyle and interests in the supernatural. Six gems.gif|Fluorite is different due to her nature as a Fusion of six different Gems. Stellaluna relieving stress while the birds sleep.png|Stellaluna not fitting in with the birds. Belle.jpg|Belle trying to fit in despite the townsfolk considering her as an odd person. Tarzan 2.jpg|Tarzan trying to fit in with the gorillas. Mumble longing.png|Mumble trying to fit in with the other penguins, despite being physically unable to sing, but he can tap dance real good. Flik longing to impress the colony.jpg|Flik longing to impress the colony with his inventions. young Megamind not fitting in with the other kids.jpg|Megamind was not fitting in with the other students, due to the accidents he keeps causing and his alien blue skin. Rutile twins.gif|The Rutile Twins emerged as a pair of conjoined Gems who were spared from execution yet were banished from Gem society since the other Rutiles ran away from them. Melody being laughed at by the other kids.png|Melody being cruelly laughed at after causing a ruckus at her birthday party. Tigger miserable.jpg|Tigger trying to fit in when he's the only Tigger and his friends were upset that he only cares about bouncing and they're not like him which it makes him sad. Z explaining to his psychiatrist how insignifigant he feels.jpg|Z explaining to his psychiatrist how insignificant he feels as part of the colony. Sid longing for respect.jpg|Sid longing for respect after being abandoned by his family. Young Oscar cruelly mocked by his class.jpg|Young Oscar cruelly mocked by his class for admiring his father being a "tongue-scrubber". Steele mocking Balto.jpg|Steele mocking Balto for being half wolf. Off Colors 132.png|Rhodonite explaining to Steven and Lars that her components (a Ruby and a Pearl) once belonged to a Morganite, but were replaced and casted aside after it was discovered that they enjoyed fusing. Casper sadly watching television.jpg|Casper sadly watching television after construction workers fearfully ran away since he is a ghost even though all he wanted is to be friends with them. Quasimodo longing for freedom.jpg|Quasimodo trying to fit in since he's different. Sam Sparks' smile.PNG|Sam Sparks may be different for other people, after it rained cheeseburgers. Hercules getting in trouble.png|Hercules was having a hard time by fitting in due to his strength causing huge accidents. The Powerpuff Girls 2.png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were outcast because of their powers causing major destruction to Townsville. Linny sets off for an adventure.PNG|Linny may be different of the school classroom, that wanted to travel to space and under the ocean. Change in hue.gif|Padparadscha was cast aside by Gem society due to her "future vision" powers working on events that have occurred in the recent past, rendering her powers useless. Garble_telling_the_other_dragons_S2E21.png|Spike, being different from the other dragons in the gang, having been raised by ponies. TKO_(442).png|Turbo K.O. is being different because is he is the opposite of K.O. for have long haired spikes and dark alter-ego Poor Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo was made an outcast and a laughingstock because of his big ears. Insecure Izuku.png|Izuku was different from everyone due to lack of Quirk. Buddy the Elf is Different.png|Buddy Hobbs is different because he is a human, rather than an elf, and he feels different all his life because although he doesn't know this, the elves did all along yet they lied to him about him being special. When Buddy discovers his human identity he leaves to find his true family, yet also saves Santa and the elves, and finds that he can finally accept being a human. Migel playing guitar.png|Miguel Rivera is different from his family for loving music despite his family's ban. Arthur Curry is different.jpg|Arthur Curry is a lot different from other humans that he was born as an Atlantean. The_other_superheroes_laughing_at_Robin_and_teasing_him_for_being_just_a_sidekick.jpg|Robin tries to fit in with the other superheroes to get his own movie Category:Galleries